world_wide_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Byzantium
Rising from the ashes of the benevolent Eastern Roman Empire, a dove arose from the treacherous eagle. The year was 1849, and the peasants grew wary of the aristocratic ways of the senile Byzantine Empire. Arose from the masses a man known simply as Leo, later on as Leo the Benevolent, a revolutionary like no other. His speeches on the greatness of democracy, of being liberated from the shackles of the masters, to be a union of people that are free. Not long after his first remarks had been completed, had he been wanted by Emperor Michael XI “the Senile”, a man known for his tyrannous antics. The shackles were soon to break, as Leo marched on Byzantium with a mob of almost three million revolters. On May 11th, 1853, the Byzantium Empire was no more, and the Republic of Byzantium was born. A dove, a dove in the seas of deceit, bigotry, and oppression. The Republic of Byzantium freed all territories that were not ethnically Greek or Turkish, and sought to bring tolerance to its realm. The government was inspired by proto-republics and the Roman Republic, garnered the system of parliament in order to allow all ethnicities, classes and parties a voice in the government. And ratified a constitution that focused on policies of neutrality and humanitarian aid. As of 2014, the new Consul of the State, Aurelius Bantius, has enacted unorthodox reforms to centralize the state power. The party which he is aligned with, considered conservative by the media, has taken over almost 40% of the Senate and 33% of the Council of Ministers. With this power struggle, Byzantium slowly returns to archaic practices from the time of the Byzantine Empire. And, the people of the Republic have grown increasingly restless, and call for the resignation of Consul Aurelius from office. Government A system similar to that of the modern-day parliament and archaic senate of the Roman Republic. The legislative branch is divided between two ‘houses’, the Senate which is chosen by the vote of the people ever six years, and the Council of Ministers which are selected every four years. The Ministers being comprised of three representatives from each of the twelve provinces, a total of 35 being in the Council at a time. While the Senate is comprised of 174 members from each constituency, local elections determining who is to join the senate. (There being one senator elected from each constituency) The executive branch is directly nominated by the Council of Ministers who select a candidates for Consulship via the parties that have seats. The Senate then votes to elect which candidate they deem the appropriate choice for Consulship. The Consul, like in Roman times, is capable of vetoing bills, passing bills and initiating referendums to pass laws. Their term being five years, with a maximum of three terms.The government follows a diluted form of Checks and Balances, where there is only truly balancing rather than checks. The legislative branch being incapable of ousting the Consul until their term is done, or a heinous crime has been committed under their rule. While the executive branch has next to no say other than the vetoing of bills and the debating of laws at the Forum.